


Mosty, które palę

by jasna



Series: Pokój w naszych czasach [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon patching continues, Department of Mysteries, F/M, Foreign wizards, Half-blood and so effing proud, Pokój w naszych czasach, Ravenclaw badass, Second wizarding war aftermath, Travelling the world, this is the end
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasna/pseuds/jasna
Summary: Przy furtce stanęłam jeszcze i odwróciłam się, by ponownie spojrzeć na budynek. To był dom moich rodziców, mieszkałam tu od zawsze, jeśli wyjąć siedem lat Hogwartu i trzy lata w Cardiff. Tu dostałam swoją pierwszą książkę i tutaj tata czytał mi bajki. To tutaj goniłam za psem sąsiadów; tutaj rozwiązywałam zadania domowe z mugolskiej szkoły; stąd wyjeżdżałam na Pokątną; tu znalazł mnie Syriusz po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie; tu…Tu do tej pory był mój dom.Ale już nie. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby.- And may the bridges I burn light the way ahead.- mruknęłam i zdeportowałam się.





	1. Chapter 1

Spojrzałam na zegar. Było już późno, ale ja uparcie tkwiłam w Departamencie. Miałam mnóstwo roboty. Zatwierdzenie protokołów dla Tima. Przejrzenie sprawozdania profesora Croakera z ostatniego ekspperymentu z wektorami czasu. Uzupełnienie kilkunastu tabel numerologicznych, dotyczących ostatnich eksperymentów teoretycznych Daniela Lewisa. Nie miałam czasu na zjedzenie kanapki, o pójściu do domu nie mówiąc. Kątem świadomości wiedziałam, że gdzieś tam w szufladzie leży zaproszenie na ślub Billa Weasleya. Nie żebym planowała pójść. Ale świadomość była.  
Pogrążona w pracy, nie zauważyłam gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi. Zerwał mnie z miejsca dopiero głośny okrzyk.  
\- Bennet!  
Poderwałam się. W drzwiach gabinetu stał Severus Snape, ubrany w mundur śmierciożercy; w dłoni trzymał różdżkę, a maskę miał zsuniętą wysoko na czoło. Odruchowo złapałam własną różdżkę.  
\- Ministerstwo upadło. - powiedział Snape, podchodząc. - A w każdym razie zaraz upadnie. Thicknesse właśnie poszedł zabić Scrimgeoura.  
\- No? - rzuciłam głupio. - I co ja mam z tym zrobić?  
Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że Snape chce, bym poleciała tam i wyrwała ministra z łap śmierciożerców. Krótko mówiąc: bym ratowała Ministerstwo. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego akurat ja mam się za to brać. Co ja jestem, bojownik za lepsze jutro, cholera? Ja tu tylko matematykę robię!  
\- Uciekaj. - warknął Snape. - Nie obchodzi mnie, dokąd. Ty akurat… wiej, bo inaczej wszystko weźmie w łeb.  
Tkwiłam w miejscu, nieporuszona. Jak to? Ministerstwo upadło, serio? Przecież tu, na dole, była idealna cisza. Nic się nie działo. Był wieczór, byłam tu już sama, bo wszyscy inni zdążyli się wyrobić i pójść do domu. Tylko ja miałam jeszcze tyle do roboty… Tabele płac, na przykład; dokończenie obliczeń dla Tima, doszlifowanie zabezpieczeń proceduralnych, no i ciągnący się od wieków chyba spór na temat zastosowania zaklęć pamięciowych w nauce języków obcych, jaki prowadziłam z jednym z profesorów z Rosji…  
\- Bennet! - Snape chwycił mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno. - Ocknij się, do diabła! Rusz tą swoją legendarną mózgownicą!  
\- Ale… mój Departament…  
Snape, nie patyczkując się ze mną dłużej, uderzył mnie w twarz.  
\- Kurwa! - zaklęłam, odruchowo chwytając się za policzek. Spojrzałam na niego bykiem. - Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co. - odparł zimno. - A teraz zabieraj się stąd. Szybko, daleko i na długo. I nie mów mi, gdzie.  
\- Nie uciekałam ostatnio. - uświadomiłam go wcale nie cieplejszym głosem. - I teraz też nie będę…  
Strzelił mnie drugi raz, na drugą stronę, aż się cofnęłam. Wpadłam na biurko i o mało co nie zwaliłam wszystkich leżących tam książek.  
\- Ocknij się, idiotko! - warknął. - Jesteś szefową sekcji w Departamencie Tajemnic, pójdziesz na pierwszy ogień! A jak się dowiedzą, że to ty opracowałaś te wszystkie sprytne czary, zaklęcia i przeciwuroki, to będziesz się modlić, by trafić po śmierci do piekła! Albo cię wykorzystają, albo się zabawią, trzeciej opcji nie ma. Więc, do cholery jasnej, chociaż ty się wykaż rozsądkiem!  
\- Byłabym ci wdzięczna, gdybyś tylko nie był takim dupkiem. - uznałam kwaśno. - No dobrze. To posłuchaj. Lecę do Kalifornii. Załapałeś?  
Spojrzał na mnie i widziałam, że załapał. Skinęłam głową. Wzięłam torebkę i rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie „mniejsze w większe”. Snape obrzucił to spojrzeniem, które mogłoby być aprobujące, i wyszedł.  
Musiałam szybko dostać się do domu. Zabrać kilka najniezbędniejszych przedmiotów… i zrobić jedną rzecz. Narzuciłam kurtkę i wyszłam z Departamentu. Pewnym krokiem ruszyłam do windy; nie zatrzymywana przez nikogo dotarłam do atrium. Tam trwał chaos. Nie pozwoliłam sobie jednak na długą obserwację. Wiedziałam, ile czasu zajmuje założenie pełnej blokady antyteleportacyjnej na budynek tak wypełniony magią jak Ministerstwo. I wiedziałam, że mam tylko trzydzieści sekund. Zdeportowałam się więc, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył, że tam jestem.  
Aportowałam się na swoim progu, celnie jak rzadko kiedy. Całkowicie stabilnymi rękami otworzyłam drzwi i przebiegłam pokoje. Nie potrzebowałam wiele. Złapałam niedużą torbę podróżną. Wrzuciłam do niej kilka sztuk odzieży, która nie powinna rzucać się w oczy. Trochę jedzenia. Butelkę wody. Kilka książek, w tym Rozmówki angielsko-włoskie i Mały słownik angielsko-grecki.  
Przeszłam do łazienki, biorąc po drodze nożyczki ze swojego pokoju. Stanęłam przed lustrem i spojrzałam na siebie uważnie. Jak się prosto ukryć? Zidentyfikować to, po czym ludzie mnie rozpoznają, i zmienić to. Ludzie zwykle rozpoznawali mnie po włosach i okularach. Ze szkłami będzie większy problem, ale włosy…  
Zawsze nosiłam długie. Nie krótsze niż do połowy pleców. Uniosłam nożyczki. Miękkie, brązowe pasma opadały do umywalki, a zza ich bezpiecznie znajomej kurtyny wyłaniała się kobieta, której nie znałam. Nie wiedziałam, że mam tak ostry podbródek. I tak asymetryczne uszy. Palcami roztrzepałam niezbyt równe kosmyki, teraz ledwo sięgające szczęki. Nie wyglądałam jak ja.  
Teraz muszę zdobyć tylko jakieś inne oprawki.  
Spaliłam wszystkie obcięte włosy. Rzuciłam ostatnie zaklęcia ochronne na dom - nie żeby miały coś faktycznie dać, bardziej dla spokoju sumienia - uruchomiłam mugolski alarm i wyszłam. Przy furtce stanęłam jeszcze i odwróciłam się, by ponownie spojrzeć na budynek. To był dom moich rodziców, mieszkałam tu od zawsze, jeśli wyjąć siedem lat Hogwartu i trzy lata w Cardiff. Tu dostałam swoją pierwszą książkę i tutaj tata czytał mi bajki. To tutaj goniłam za psem sąsiadów; tutaj rozwiązywałam zadania domowe z mugolskiej szkoły; stąd wyjeżdżałam na Pokątną; tu znalazł mnie Syriusz po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie; tu…  
Tu do tej pory był mój dom.  
Ale już nie. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby.  
\- _And may the bridges I burn light the way ahead_. - mruknęłam i zdeportowałam się.  
*  
Schowałam różdżkę głęboko, zarówno w bagażu, jak i w myślach. Miałam przy sobie dwustronne lusterko o szerokim spektrum, ostatnie, jakie zostawiłam sobie po Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Nie zamierzałam się całkiem odżegnywać od świata, jaki opuściłam. To nie byłoby mądre. Zakon wiedział, jak mnie znaleźć, gdyby świat zwalił im się na głowy. Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z lusterkiem nie rozstawałam się nigdy.  
Wmieszałam się w mugolski świat. Dużo podróżowałam, nigdzie nie spędzając więcej niż dwa miesiące. Żeby mieć z czego żyć, dawałam korepetycje z angielskiego i hiszpańskiego. Sprzedawałam pomidory na targu w Portugalii. Półtora miesiąca byłam sekretarką w hiszpańskim liceum, dopóki właściwa pracownica nie wróciła z urlopu chorobowego. Pomagałam w miejskiej bibliotece w małym miasteczku na południu Francji. Oprowadzałam anglo- i hiszpańskojęzyczne wycieczki po Rzymie. Pracowałam przy zbiorze gron w węgierskiej winnicy. Byłam recepcjonistką w słowackim kurorcie.  
Przez ten czas rozglądałam się czujnie. Nasłuchiwałam z daleka. Czasem docierały do mnie echa, natykałam się na ślady, i zbierałam te okruchy informacji i budowałam sobie z nich obraz, jakim teraz była czarodziejska Anglia.  
Pościgi. Ucieczki. Prześladowania. Rejestracje mugolaków. Ciągły i niepowstrzymany pęd ku znalezieniu Chłopca, Którzy Przeżył i który miał ocalić świat.  
Żyłam z dnia na dzień. Tu, wśród mugoli, moja wiedza i kompetencje nie miały znaczenia. Walczyłam ze wszystkim, od głodu po bezdomność, po brak języków i zatrudnienia. Oszczędności, jakie zgromadziłam przez lata wymieniając czarodziejskie pieniądze na mugolskie, wystarczały mi na przeżycie, ale nic poza tym. Dlatego łapałam się tych wszystkich robót, grubo poniżej moich kompetencji. A jednak miałam z nich nie tylko środki do przeżycia następnego tygodnia. Te proste zajęcia dawały mi dziwnie dużo satysfakcji.  
Nawiązywałam krótkie znajomości, nigdzie nie grzejąc miejsca. Miałam dwie stałe rzeczy w życiu: płócienną torbę, którą zabrałam Stamtąd, i srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem, który nosiłam na łańcuszku, wstydliwie kryjąc go pod koszulką.  
Od czasu do czasu wyjmowałam lusterko, zakamuflowane jako zwykłe, torebkowe lusterko do pudrowania nosa, i wpatrywałam się w nie przez kilka sekund. Czasem coś migało w tafli, a wtedy szybko odwracałam wzrok. Jeszcze nie czas, bym wracała do Anglii. Dni jeszcze nie dojrzały. Dlatego mogłam ponownie spakować manatki i przekroczyć czeską granicę, by złapać autostop do Pragi, a tam…  
Tam pracować jako bileter na Hradczanach.  
*  
Było późno. Noc była ciepła, chociaż lekko mżyło. Szłam, energicznie stawiając kroki, przez Most Karola. Od kilkunastu dni miałam problemy z zasypianiem. Nabrałam zwyczaju nocnego biegania po Pradze, po Starym Mieście, zwiedzając te wszystkie malownicze zaułki, które za dnia wypełniały się turystami. Teraz, o drugiej nad ranem, Praga była pustawa. Byłam tylko ja, zdyszana i zmęczona, ale pełna energii, delikatna mżawka i szum Wełtawy gdzieś w oddali.  
Potem usłyszałam drugi zestaw kroków.  
Jakbym dostała zaklęciem uderzeniowym między łopatki. Poczucie zagrożenia strzeliło mnie prosto w instynkt i poderwało do biegu. Gdyby kroki, które słyszałam, nie przyśpieszyły, zwolniłabym po kilkudziesięciu metrach. No, ale usłyszałam pościg. A więc jednak. Dopadli mnie nawet tutaj.  
Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że to mugolski rabuś. Ale jakoś w to nie wierzyłam. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że to raczej któryś z europejskich szpiegów Voldemorta.  
\- _Drętwota!_  
Czerwona strzała przeszyła noc i rozprysnęła się na latarni. Zaklęłam.  
- _Impedimento!_  
- _Bránit!_  
Byłam niewymowną. Byłam Krukonką. Uczyłam się zawsze i przy każdej okazji, a magia była wszędzie, jeśli tylko wiedziało się, czego nasłuchiwać. Poznałam kilka obcojęzycznych zaklęć. W tym naprawdę mocną czeską „ochranę” która, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, nie wymagała różdżki - był to czar prymitywny, jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, jakie opanowywały czeskie dzieci, jeszcze przed otrzymaniem różdżek.  
Czar ten stanowił również cudowny element niespodzianki.  
Usłyszałam potknięcie i skręciłam w jedną z mniejszych uliczek, w które obfitowało praskie Stare Miasto. Skoczyłam do uchylonej bramy, silnie pachnącej kotem, przykucnęłam tuż za progiem i przytuliłam obie dłonie do ust, by maksymalnie wytłumić oddech. Nasłuchiwałam kroków, szelestu szaty, cichych przekleństw, podczas gdy mój prześladowca miotał się po uliczce. Czekałam na właściwy moment.  
I kiedy ten moment nadszedł, wypadłam z bramy. Staranowałam wysoką postać w czarnym płaszczu. Śmierciożerca zapiszczał - bardzo po dziewczęcemu - i rąbnął o kocie łby. Unieruchomiłam go i zdarłam mu z głowy maskę.  
\- Antonin Dołohow!  
\- _Crucio!_  
Zdołałam się uchylić; chwyciłam jego rękę z różdżką i solidnie przyrżnęłam nią w krawężnik. Dołohow znów wrzasnął, ale wypuścił różdżkę z palców. Rzucił się całym ciałem, o mało co nie zwalając mnie z niego; był ode mnie sporo cięższy, jakby nie patrzeć, i dużo silniejszy; jeśli miałam coś zrobić, powinnam to zrobić szybko.  
Różdżki nie miałam.  
\- Bruk bronią proletariatu! - warknęłam wobec tego i rąbnęłam potylicą Dołohowa o kocie łby. Zmiękł od razu, a na twarzy miał wyraz śmiertelnego zaskoczenia. Zerwałam się. Oddech miałam ciężki, na knykciach krew. Dołohow oddychał jednak, a ja jakoś nie mogłam się zdobyć na dobicie go. Zadowoliłam się złamaniem mu różdżki i uciekłam stamtąd, zanim ktoś się napatoczył i wezwał policję.  
Spakowałam się błyskawicznie. Chyba czas się zabrać z Pragi. Może w ogóle z Czech. Ale jak nie Czechy, to co? Słowacja? Polska? Dalej na wschód, Ukraina, Rosja, Chiny, Japonia? Czy skończy się na zatoczeniu koła i wylądowaniu w punkcie wyjścia?  
Cóż. Gdzieś na pewno coś znajdę.  
*  
Święta Bożego Narodzenia spędziłam w słowackim Popradzie. Słowacja była ładna w taki nieco dziki i prymitywny, bardzo słowiański sposób. Ludzie tu byli jakby mniej ufni, bardziej egoistyczni, mniej chętni do pomocy obcemu, ale mnie to nawet odpowiadało. Nie chciałam niczyjej pomocy. Nie chciałam zawierać bliskich znajomości.  
Pracę w biurze turystycznym - które w tej dziurze zdawało mi się całkiem zbędne - dostałam na miesiąc, zastępując jakąś dziewczynę, która na nartach złamała nogę. Płacono mi tygodniówkę, która akurat starczała na opłacenie klitki u starszej pani. W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia moja gospodyni, Iryna Zlatova, zaskoczyła mnie dość mocno, za uszy wyciągając mnie na mszę świąteczną do pobliskiego kościoła.  
Pierwszy raz uczestniczyłam w czymś takim. Mały kościół na sztywno był wypakowany ludźmi, wielu z nich miało w rękach świeczki. Ku swemu wielkiemu - naprawdę wielkiemu - zdumieniu zobaczyłam, jak całkiem sporo przybyłych zapala swoje świeczki od różdżek. Zupełnie się z tym nie kryjąc, absolutnie nie zatajając swojej magii. Znajomi witali się wylewnie, obcym kiwano głowami, a nad całym tym tłumem unosił się nastrój uroczystego podniecenia.  
O tu, dokładnie tu, tu była magia.  
Inna od tej schematycznej, naukowej magii, którą zajmowałam się na co dzień - to znaczy, którą kiedyś zajmowałam się na co dzień. To była magia w swym najbardziej podstawowym aspekcie. Wola... siła woli. Oczekiwanie. Pragnę - niech tak się stanie. Popycham świat za pomocą mojego własnego umysłu, bez żadnej pomocy nadaję mu pożądany kształt.  
Człowiek jest Bogiem.  
\- Na początku było Słowo. - rozległo się z ambony. Moim kolejnym zdumieniem był fakt, że doskonale rozumiałam korpulentnego księdza z purpurową stułą na szyi. - A Słowo było u Boga i Bogiem było Słowo. Dziś przynoszę wam dobrą nowinę. Módlmy się.  
Spojrzałam na moją gospodynię, która patrzyła na mnie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na wąskich ustach, otoczonych pajęczyną zmarszczek.  
\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że od magii da się uciec, Cassandro Bennet? - zapytała, a akcent miała mocny, wymawiała „r” jakby wybijała językiem na podniebieniu werbel. Na chwilę dopadło mnie przerażenie, ręka skoczyła w stronę kieszeni, w której zwykle miałam różdżkę. Pani Zlatova jednak ruchem szybkim, zbyt szybkim u takiej staruszki, chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek.  
\- Skąd... - zająknęłam się.  
\- Nie tylko ciebie nosiło po świecie.  
Powiedziawszy to, Iryna Zlatova odwróciła głowę i pogrążyła się w modlitwie. Siedziałam obok niej w drewnianej ławce, z drugiej strony przyciskana do korpuletnej kobiety około sześćdziesiątki. W kościele mocno pachniało kadzidłem, światło wielu świec odbijało się od na złoceniach rzeźb i ramach portretów.  
\- Kim pani jest? - zapytałam cicho, a dokoła nas kościół pełen ludzi wstawał z ławek. Organy zagrzmiały pierwsze takty jakiejś kolędy. Iryna Zlatova uśmiechnęła się kątem ust i potrząsnęła głową.  
\- W domu, dziecko. - powiedziała. - Powiem ci w domu.  
*  
Było dobrze po północy. Budzik na lodówce pani Zlatovej właśnie wybił pierwszą nad ranem. Moja gospodyni postawiła czajnik z wodą na piecu - starym, glinianym, wciśniętym w róg izby, wyposażonym w fajerki. Z szuflady, z której wystawał pordzewiały klucz, wyjęła krótką różdżkę, bardziej podobną do patyka z ogródka niż do instrumentu magicznego. Milczałam. Obiecałam sobie nie dziwić się już niczemu.  
Krótkim zaklęciem Iryna Zlatova zapaliła ogień pod fajerką i szczęknęła czajnikiem. Potem usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko mnie i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.  
\- Kim pani jest? - zapytałam cicho. - Tak naprawdę?  
\- Jestem tobą. - odparła Iryna Zlatova po prostu. - To znaczy, jestem tym, kim ty się staniesz za jakieś, och, sześćdziesiąt lat.  
Uniosłam brwi.  
Iryna Zlatova zachichotała. Sięgnęła do tej samej szuflady, z której wyjęła różdżkę, wyciągnęła stamtąd prostokątny kartonik i położyła go przede mną.  
_Iryna Zlatova_ , przeczytałam, _Nedotknuteľna. Slovenština Ministerstvo Mágie._  
Kartonik był solidnie wystrzępiony, poplamiony śladami kawy i miękki od częstego używania. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w oczy Irynie Zlatovej. Uśmiechała się lekko i cynicznie, opierając się wygodnie o stół.  
\- Zajmowałam się pojmowaniem językowym i zaklęciami translatorskimi. - wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Ponad sześćdziesiąt lat pracowałam nad czarem przekładu symultanicznego. W moim przypadku znaczyło to tyle, że musiałam perfekcyjnie opanować angielski, na który chciałam tłumaczyć mój rodzimy język słowacki... No i żeby to działało w drugą stronę też. Dlatego pojechałam na jakiś czas do Anglii.  
Iryna Zlatova umilkła, bo z czajnika dobiegł przeraźliwy gwizd. Obserwowałam, jak moja tajemnicza gospodyni wstaje i zalewa dwa kubki. W kuchni, maleńkiej i przytulnej, zapachniało domową herbatą. Zlatova postawiła przede mną jeden kubek i ponownie usiadła na swoim starym miejscu.  
\- W trzydziestym dziewiątym wybuchła wojna. - powiedziała i urwała dość gwałtownie. - Musiałam wrócić do kraju. Politycznie było tu nieciekawie, zarówno po naszej, jak i mugolskiej stronie. Grindelwald i Hitler naraz to było jednak ciupkę za dużo. Ale ja musiałam wrócić. - spojrzała mi w oczy. - Jestem... no, byłam... jedyną czarownicą w rodzinie. Musiałam ich ochronić najlepiej, jak umiałam. I zrobiłam, co do mnie należało. Wywiązałam się z obowiązku.  
W gardle miałam całkiem dorodną śliwkę.  
Iryna Zlatova uniosła głowę znad kubka z herbatą i uśmiechnęła się do mnie sucho.  
\- Albus Dumbledore dalej uczy w Hogwarcie?  
\- Nie. - głos mi się zaciął lekko. - Był dyrektorem, ale... Umarł.  
\- Aha. - w tonie mojej gospodyni nie było zaskoczenia, jedynie lekki smutek. - Szkoda. Był dobrym człowiekiem, chociaż upartym jak osioł.  
Skinęłam głową. Iryna Zlatova spojrzała na mnie uważnie.  
\- Masz w sobie wojownika, Cassandro Bennet. - powiedziała. - Trochę smutno, że nie pozwalasz mu się pokazać.  
Na to nie miałam odpowiedzi.  
*  
Spędziłam u Zlatovej dobre trzy miesiące. W marcu ruszyłam dalej, zostawiając za sobą słowiańską dzikość Popradu i wkraczając do mniej dzikiej, chociaż równie słowiańskiej Polski. Teroetycznie mogłabym kierować się bardziej na południe, w stronę Węgier, ale wolałam unikać terenów Grindelwalda. Cholera wiedziała, tam mogło roić się od zwolenników Voldemorta, który mógł wypełnić pustkę po Grindelwaldzie. Lepiej było się tam nie zapuszczać.  
Wędrowałam pieszo. Nie łapałam stopów ani autobusów. Noce wciąż były piekielnie zimne, ale udawało mi się znajdować nocleg. Jeśli nie w jakimś motelu, to u jakiejś rodziny. Słowianie byli zdumiewająco sympatyczni i gościnni.  
W połowie kwietnia dotarłam do Krakowa. Miasto było dużo mniejszym i cichszym odbiciem Londynu. Znalazłam pokój, dzielony z czwórką przesympatycznych studentów, i pracę w biurze turystycznym - znowu. Błyskawicznie opanowałam dość imponującą ofertę turystyczną miasta, a moja znajomość hiszpańskiego i ojczysty angielski były najwyraźniej sporym atutem.  
Było mi dobrze w tym starym mieście. Wśród jego ładnych kamieniczek, które, choć niszczejące, miały w sobie dużo uroku. Polubiłam nocne spacery po Krakowie, który, jak Praga, mógł być niebezpieczny, ale miał w sobie niesamowite ilości magii. Magii innej niż ta, którą znałam z nocnych przechadzek po Londynie. Zaznajamiałam się więc nieśpiesznie z czarem Krakowa, odkrywając coraz to nowe zakamarki.  
Czułam się tu bezpieczna i po raz pierwszy pojawiła mi się w głowie myśl, że w zasadzie mogłabym zostać tu na zawsze. Pójść do polskiego Ministerstwa Magii, które wcale nie mieściło się w Warszawie, czyli polskiej stolicy, a właśnie tu. Powiedzieć im wprost, kim jestem. Mogłam to udowodnić, były na to sposoby, czary i uroki. Mogłam tu ponownie ułożyć sobie życie. Kto wie, może byłoby mi lepiej niż w Anglii, w której pochowałam sporą część swojego potencjalnego szczęścia.  
Jak Scarlett O’Hara, miałam pomyśleć o tym jutro.  
Nie zdążyłam.  
*  
\- Cześć, Cassandro.  
Na chwilę brakło mi powietrza. Potem zdołałam nabrać oddechu, a powietrze smakowało jakoś inaczej. W ustach znów poczułam mocny smak kawy, którą przed chwilą wypiłam w jednej z kawiarenek na starym rynku. A więc to już. Nadszedł czas akcji. Czas magii. Miałam zostawić Polskę, stołeczne miasto Kraków, i wracać do Anglii, być może złożyć ofiarę ze zdrowego rozsądku i życia na ołtarzu przetrwania czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.  
Zacisnęłam mocniej dłonie na lusterku, w którym widniała twarz starego przyjaciela.  
\- Cześć, Lupin. - powiedziałam spokojnie i nawet głos miałam nieco inny niż pół godziny temu. Spokojnie wysłuchałam, co Remus, zdyszany, o włosach silniej obsypanych siwizną niż pamiętałam, z większymi cieniami pod oczami, ma mi do powiedzenia. Nie czułam zaskoczenia. Jakbym od dawna przygotowywała się właśnie na to. Nie wiedziałam zbyt dużo o sytuacji w Anglii, ale nic, co Remus mi w pośpiechu przekazywał, nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Na podstawie pogłosek, które do mnie docierały, mogłam ułożyć sobie pewne hipotezy i Lunatyk tylko je potwierdził.  
Było tak, jakbym przyszła na świat w tym jednym celu. By tam być. By zrobić, co do mnie należy.  
Kiedy Remus się odmeldował, czułam wyłącznie spokój. Może odrobinę podszyty żalem za wolnością, którą właśnie traciłam. Za uroczymi, choć niszczejącymi kamieniczkami Krakowa i pomysłem zostania tu na zawsze. Ale byłam Cassandrą Bennet, niewymowną z Departamentu Tajemnic, i miałam swoje obowiązki.  
Wrócę do Anglii, choćby miało mnie to zabić.  
Wezmę udział w Bitwie o Hogwart.  
Trzasnęłam lusterkiem o podłogę. Dla pewności, jak to już kiedyś zrobiłam, zgniotłam resztki, z całej siły waląc w nie piętą glana. Zdjęłam z szyi łańcuszek z pierścionkiem i włożyłam obrączkę na palec, na jej prawowite miejsce. Wyjęłam z dna plecaka różdżkę i ściskałam ją przez chwilę. Drewno gruszy, włos jednorożca, dziesięć i trzy czwarte cala, sztywna. Służyła mi wiernie przez dwadzieścia siedem lat. Niech posłuży jeszcze ten jeden raz.  
\- Za moją babcię i dziadka. - wymruczałam. - Za Bonesów i Marlene McKinnon. Za Benjy’ego Fenwicka i Caradoca Dearborna. Za Dorcas Meadowes i Sharlene O’Donnel. Za Fabiana i Gideona Prewettów. - mocniej zacisnęłam palce na różdżce. - Za Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Za Brodericka Bode’a. - umilkłam i milczałam dłuższą chwilę. - Za Syriusza Blacka. - dodałam cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie. Zdecydowanym ruchem wsunęłam różdżkę do kieszeni spodni.  
\- I choćby mnie to miało zabić, wywiążę się z obowiązku.  
*  
Teleportacja numer jeden: Kraków-Berlin. Mżawka, gdzieś daleko na niebie tęcza, łopot jakichś flag, kłótnia grupy nastolatków z oddali. Wdech, wydech.  
Teleportacja numer dwa: Berlin-Dusseldorf. Deszcz, smak dymu, zapach jakiejś smażeniny. Wdech, wydech.  
Teleportacja numer trzy: Dusseldorf-Paryż. Słońce zza chmur, dźwięki akordeonu i skrzypiec z pobliskej kawiarenki, w oddali Pola Elizejskie i Wieża Eiffela. Wdech, wydech.  
Teleportacja numer cztery: Paryż-Londyn. Znów deszcz, chlupnięcie kałuży, woda przemaczająca trampki, okrzyk jakiegoś gościa, któremu wlazłam w drogę. Nieważne. Schować się w jakimś zaułku. Wdech, wydech.  
Teleportacja numer pięć: Londyn-Hogsmeade. Smak i zapach śmierci w powietrzu. Wdech. Wydech.  
O Boże, wróciłam, jestem znowu w domu, jestem znowu w Szkocji, i wywiążę się z obowiązku.  
*  
Lupin powiedział mi o przejściu w pubie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Zamierzałam z niego skorzystać. W środku natknęłam się na grupę spanikowanych dzieciaków i uznałam, że zmierzam w dobrym kierunku. Zdjęłam plecak i cisnęłam go pod ladę - na wszelki wypadek. Różdżkę wsadziłam do kieszeni. Sprawdziłam, czy mam nóż, wsunięty do pochewki na pasku. Pod prąd przepchnęłam się do przejścia, o istnieniu którego nie miałam pojęcia. Mijałam wystraszone dzieci, chcące jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stad. Nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Niemal wyleciałam głową naprzód z przejścia do Pokoju Życzeń, w którym tkwiła naburmuszona Ginny Weasley.  
\- Weasley! - zebrałam się błyskawicznie. - Gdzie reszta?  
\- Pewnie w Wielkiej Sali. - burknęła Ginny, nie patrząc na mnie; bawiła się nerwowo różdżką, popatrując w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju do zamku. Podeszłam do niej, podniosłam ją z miejsca i zmusiłam, by spojrzała na mnie.  
\- Bohaterstwo nie popłaca. - powiedziałam, patrząc jej w oczy. - Ty umrzesz bohatersko, a po sobie zostawisz żal i pustkę. Nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie. Pilnuj przejścia. I trzymaj się.  
Puściłam ją i pobiegłam w zamek, zanim zdołała zareagować. W sali wejściowej natknęłam się na rzednący już tłum ewakuowanych uczniów. W drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali złapałam Artura Weasleya.  
\- Cassandra! - wykrzyknął na mój widok. - Nie spodziewałem się...  
\- Tak, tak. - złapałam oddech. - Jaki jest plan?  
\- Część obrońców, uczniów i zakonników, poszła na wieże. - Artur ruszył w stronę wyjścia na błonia, a ja za nim. - Ja, Kingsley i Remus pójdziemy na błonia z resztą, spróbujemy dać im łupnia.  
\- Idę z wami. - zdecydowałam. Artur spojrzał na mnie z wahaniem, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Dołączyliśmy do grupki, którą już komenderował Kingsley, dzieląc ich na zespoły. Wyłowiłam w tłumie bladą twarz Lupina.  
\- Powinnaś raczej iść na wieżę. - powiedział Artur. Prychnęłam.  
\- Z zaklęć ofensywnych to ja wciąż cieniutko. - powiedziałam zimno. - A i celność taka sobie. Nie, bardziej się przydam tu, na ziemi. Tu zawsze mogę komuś zwyczajnie dać w zęby.  
Artur westchnął.  
\- No dobrze. - powiedział. - Pójdziesz z Lupinem.  
Skinęłam głową i dołączyłam do grupy, zbierającej się wokół Remusa.  
\- Cass.  
\- Lunatyku.  
Uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce.  
\- Dobra, słuchajcie. - powiedział Remus do zgromadzonych wokół niego kilkunastu ludzi. Większości nie znałam. Resztę kojarzyłam - z widzenia. - Grupa Shacklebolta idzie na front. My bierzemy lewą flankę, grupa Artura prawą. Nie znaczy to, że oberwie nam się ani odrobinę mniej. Ale musimy wytrzymać jak najdłużej.  
Pokiwaliśmy głowami.  
\- W zamku jest Harry. - dodał Lupin ciszej. - Harry Potter. Szuka czegoś, co ma zniszczyć Voldemorta. Potrzebuje czasu. Czasu, który my musimy mu dać. Dlatego zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, by ta czarna banda nie wdarła się do zamku. - uniósł różdżkę. - Za Hogwart!  
\- Hogwart! - odpowiedzieliśmy okrzykiem.  
Ruszyliśmy na pozycje. Szłam koło Lupina. Noc była ciepła, gdzieś w oddali cykały świerszcze. Pachniało suchą trawą i lasem. Remus uparcie milczał, obracając w palcach różdżkę. Zajęliśmy nasze miejsca, ławą oddzielając Hogwart od kierunku, z którego mieli nadejść śmierciożercy. Stałam obok Remusa, po drugiej stronie miałam Sturgisa Podmore’a.  
\- Wreszcie wiem, co mi chciałeś powiedzieć. - powiedziałam nagle. - Teraz, kiedy stoimy w gównie po kolana, ramię w ramię... Burza nam się zbiera nad głowami, a my będziemy powstrzymywać przypływ. I ty miałeś rację.  
Remus milczał. Poczułam jego rękę, zaciskającą się mocno na moim ramieniu. Czekaliśmy spokojnie, pogodzeni z losem. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że walka będzie zacięta. I chcieliśmy dać z siebie wszystko. Z przekory. Dla zaznaczenia postawy. Ponieważ to było coś, co trzeba było zrobić.  
I tyle.


	2. Chapter 2

O północy zaczęło się piekło.

 _I finally get what you’ve been saying_  
_Now that when we knee deep side by side_  
_The storm clouds are circling above us_  
_As we struggle against the tide_

O pierwszej dwanaście umarł Remus Lupin, ugodzony Avadą Antonina Dołohowa.

 _I feel your grip firm on my shoulder_  
_But this fear in my head won’t subside_  
_They patiently circle around us_  
_As we hold out_

O pierwszej piętnaście umarła Nimfadora Lupin, ugodzona Avadą Bellatriks Lestrange.

 _We’re slowly losing ground_  
_And hope is harder to maintain_  
_We know the prayers we prayed_  
_Feel lost like tears in the rain_

O pierwszej czterdzieści osiem, kiedy już zepchnęli nas z błoni do zamku, stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Augustem Rookwoodem.

 _This sorrow weighs down on my shoulders_  
_This fear is getting harder to hide_  
_You’ll leave me alone in this darkness_  
_Left to hold out_  
_Against the tide_

*  
\- Cass. - ktoś klepał mnie po policzku. - Cassandra.  
Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy. Hestia Jones odsunęła rękę i uśmiechnęła się do mnie blado. Spróbowałam usiąść. Wszystko mnie bolało, ale chyba nie miałam żadnej otwartej rany. Obmacałam żebra - Rookwood się starał, sukinsyn, ale jednak miałam lepszy refleks. Chyba odpłaciłam mu pięknym za nadobne. Nogę spowijał mi ciasny opatrunek, a tępy ból pod spodem powiedział mi, że kości to miałam w złym stanie. Strzaskane? Złamane? Bogi błogosławcie panią Pomfrey.  
\- Wygraliśmy? - stęknęłam. Hestia pokręciła głową i pomogła mi wstać. Byłyśmy w Wielkiej Sali, teraz zrujnowanej. Dookoła, w równych rzędach, leżały ciała zabitych. Ciężko rannych złożono na podeście, na którym zwykle stał stół nauczycielski, teraz zepchnięty do kąta i wykorzystywany jako stół operacyjny. Przy stole kręciła się pani Pomfrey z grupką starszych studentów, opatrując, podając eliksiry, rzucając zaklęcia... i zamykając oczy zmarłym.  
Ja tkwiłam na samym brzegu, tuż przy ścianie.  
Rozejrzałam się. Widziałam, kawałek dalej, Remusa i Nimfadorę, leżących obok siebie. Na ich twarzach widniał spokój. Widok rąbnął mnie prosto w żołądek, jakbym dostała stalową kulą. W głowie wybuchł szum i zaraz ucichł. Hestia złapała mnie; musiałam wyglądać jak trup. Dostrzegłam jakiś ruch w drzwiach i zdołałam ujrzeć, jak Harry Potter, nadzieja magicznego świata, odchodzi.  
W gardle poczułam dławienie.  
\- Cass… usiądź.  
\- Zaraz.  
Wspierając się na Hestii, dokuśtykałam do Remusa. Nieco dalej Weasleyowie otaczali ciało jednego z bliźniaków; drugi zanosił się tak strasznym szlochem, że nawet mnie serce kroiło się na kawałki. Wolno uklękłam obok Remusa. Strzepnęłam jakiś kurz z jego rękawa. Poprawiłam mu mankiet. Wyrównałam kołnierz szaty.  
\- _Here’s the health to the company_. - mruknęłam. Ponownie rozejrzałam się po sali. Profesor McGonagall krążyła między uczniami. Reszta profesorów opatrywała, kogo się dało. Zebrałam się w garść. Wstałam. Zanim Hestia mnie powstrzymała, dowlokłam się do McGonagall.  
\- Cassandra. - profesorce wyraźnie ulżyło na mój widok. - Merlinie, dobrze cię widzieć.  
Skinęłam głową.  
\- Użyła pani Piertotum Locomotor. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. - Nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie o tym pamiętał.  
Siódma klasa. Test od Dumbledore’a. Znalazłam i zrekonstruowałam to zaklęcie na podstawie przekazów historycznych. Wtedy wydawało mi się to czymś, czymś ważnym na tyle, by spędzać długie, naprawdę długie godziny przy magicznym świetle w kurzu biblioteki. Od tamtego czasu zrobiłam taką rekonstrukcję tyle razy, że spowszedniało mi to... straciło na znaczeniu.  
Tyle lat… tyle lat.  
Nagle zatęskniłam za utraconym dzieciństwem, które tak chętnie zamieniłam na gorzką dorosłość.  
\- Przydało się. - McGonagall była blada, ale zdeterminowana. - Co z tobą?  
\- Chyba przeżyję. - machnęłam ręką i o mało nie wróciłam w twarde objęcia kamiennej posadzki. - Co teraz?  
\- Ciężko powiedzieć. - McGonagall ciężko usiadła na jakiejś przewróconej ławie. - Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś… Naczelny Bydlak dał nam czas na wzięcie się w garść. Wezwał Pottera do poddania się. Poczeka godzinę, gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie. Potem uderzy i rozsmaruje nas po ścianach.  
Wolno pokiwałam głową i rozejrzałam się. Zakasałam rękawy. Przez jakiś czas, razem z panią Pomfrey i każdym, kto był w stanie, opatrywałam rannych i zamykałam oczy tym, którzy przeszli na drugą stronę tęczy. Poranek, który spędziłam przy kawie na rynku w Krakowie, wydawał się odległy o sto lat.  
\- Myślę, że mury hogwarckie źle by wyglądały z flakami uczniów zamiast portretów… - wymruczałam do siebie w pewnej chwili, wpędzając w lekką panikę jakiegoś siódmorocznego, któremu zakładałam łupki na złamaną nogę. - Nie, nic. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Czarny humor. Przeżyjesz.  
Dzieciak pokiwał głową. Ścisnęłam jego nadgarstek i wstałam. Wtedy usłyszałam głos, zimny, wysoki głos dobiegający z błoni, i kolana ugięły się pode mną.  
\- Harry Potter nie żyje.  
Jakby cały pokój kaszlnął; wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie chodzić, rzucili się do drzwi i wylegli na błonia. Dałam się porwać tłumowi. Widziałam linię śmierciożerców, ustawionych naprzeciwko wejścia do zamku. Ogromna postać Hagrida składała jakiś bezwładny tłumok u stóp Czarnego Pana, którego widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Voldemort coś mówił, ale ja go nie słyszałam. Po głowie tłukło mi się jedno: Boże, co ten człowiek z siebie zrobił. I: Na gacie Merlina, obyś się nie pomylił, Dumbledore, obyś tym razem znów miał rację.  
McGonagall krzyknęła przeraźliwie; z rzędów czarnych postaci odpowiedział histeryczny śmiech kobiety, zapewne Bellatriks Lestrange. Obserwowałam Voldemorta uważnie, oparta na ramieniu jakiegoś chłopaka w brudnej szacie Hufflepuffu. Nie zwracałam uwagi na wymianę zdań między Czarnym Panem a zrozpaczonymi obrońcami Hogwartu.  
Zauważałam… wzór.  
Zaklęcie.  
Efekt.  
Pęknięcie zaklęcia.  
Coś było nie tak i w piersi nagle poczułam coś gorącego; jakieś uczucie potężniejsze od szczęścia, jakby mi ktoś wlał siłą do gardła porcję mocnej ruskiej wódki. Neville Longbottom otwarcie wyparł się Voldemorta i na jego głowie płonęła teraz Tiara Przydziału, a ja czułam się, jakbym miała ten ogień w płucach.  
Potem rozpętało się piekło numer dwa; na błonia wpadł olbrzym, ryczący coś niezrozumiałego; świsnęły strzały centaurów i bitwa wybuchła ponownie. W nagłym chaosie i zamieszaniu, popchnięta na osieroconą framugę drzwi wejściowych, dostrzegłam, jak Neville wyzwala się spod paraliżu; jak chwyta z Tiary miecz Gryffindora i jednym cięciem, w którym było więcej szczęścia niż umiejętności, dekapituje pupilka Voldemorta, węża Nagini…  
I wtedy zidentyfikowałam uczucie, które lada chwila, a rozsadziłoby mi płuca.  
Triumf.  
Bitwa wybuchła na całego w sali wejściowej; śmierciożercy chcieli skryć się przed ostrzałem w murach zamkowych, obrońcy mieli inny pomysł na to, gdzie czarni powinni się kierować. Poczułam strzał adrenaliny i bez namysłu rzuciłam się wprzód. Pod nogami zaroiło się od skrzatów domowych, bez pardonu tnących tasakami i nożami kuchennymi tam, gdzie mogły dosięgnąć. Staranowałam jakiegoś śmierciożercę; razem padliśmy na posadzkę, a ja z całej siły rąbnęłam jego głową o kamienne płyty. Nie miałam noża, ale w kieszeni kurtki wciąż tkwiła moja różdżka. I postanowiłam z niej skorzystać, by dostać się tam, gdzie działa się Historia.  
W Wielkiej Sali Voldemort bronił się przed Arturem Weasleyem, Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Minerwą McGonagall; niedaleko niego Bellatriks Lestrange, śmiejąc się jak obłąkana, strzelała zaklęciami w trójkę dziewcząt: Hermionę Granger, Ginny Weasley i trzecią, blondynkę o długich włosach, której imienia nie skojarzyłam… Mordercze zaklęcie niemal przeczesało rude włosy młodej Weasleyówny.  
Molly Weasley wpadła w scenę z całą furią matki broniącej młodych.  
\- NIE W MOJĄ CÓRKĘ, TY SUKO! - wrzasnęła tak, że było ją słychać mimo zgiełku. Pojedynek był szybki i zdecydowany, a ja uznałam, że będę się bać Molly Weasley. Furia, jaką emanowała ta matka gromadki rudzielców, niosła ze sobą najbardziej podstawowy, najsilniejszy przekaz natury: nie wkurzaj matki.  
Bellatriks padła, a Voldemortowi pozostało wyć z wściekłości.  
Byłam ciekawa, kiedy się zorientuje, że już po nim.  
\- Protego! - usłyszałam wyraźnie gdzieś niedaleko mnie z miejsca, które było puste; i nagle był tam Harry James Potter, a peleryna-niewidka spływała do jego stóp. Najpierw cała sala buchnęła entuzjazmem; okrzyki radości o mało nie rozsadziły sufitu. Potem zapadła cisza.  
Miałam ochotę krzyknąć. Tak! Jak dobrze było mieć udział w dowodzeniu czyjejś racji, tak szalonej i nieprawdopodobnej, że wydawała się niemożliwa; ale oto stał przed nami dowód: Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył i teraz otwarcie pluł Voldemortowi w twarz, oferując mu szansę odkupienia win. Na takie moralne wyżyny mógł wznieść się tylko ktoś prowadzony przez Albusa Dumbledore’a, który popełnił wszystkie możliwe błędy i chyba wyciągnął z nich lekcję. I skutecznie przekazał ją dalej.  
A potem stało się tak, że Voldemort uniósł się dumą i duma w końcu go zgubiła, kiedy dostał rykoszetem własnej Avady. Przyglądałam się - a triumf wciąż wrzał mi w płucach - jak ciało Voldemorta pada na posadzkę z głuchym łoskotem, jak setki innych trupów przed nim i po nim. Nie było nic niezwykłego w jego śmierci: po prostu się stała i tak miało być.  
I to był już koniec.  
Westchnęłam więc. Zostawiłam oszalałą z radości salę. Powoli, utykając, ruszyłam przez zrujnowaną salę wejściową w stronę drzwi na błonia i usiadłam na resztkach schodów. Oparłam skroń o potrzaskaną balustradę i wbiłam oczy w nocne niebo, usiane gwiezdną kaszą.  
To będą ciekawe czasy, te przed nami, bardzo ciekawe.  
*  
To był jeden z wielu pogrzebów. Ale, prawdopodobnie, jeden z najsmutniejszych.,  
Przyszło zdumiewająco wiele ludzi. Znajomi Tonks z Uniwersytetu Aurorskiego, zmęczeni i z echem wojny w oczach. Znajomi Remusa, który teraz został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Nauczyciele i uczniowie z Hogwartu. Zakon Feniksa. Matka Tonks z maleńkim, popłakującym chłopcem na rękach. W tłumie widziałam rudą grupę Weasleyów, którym towarzyszył Harry Potter. Profesor McGonagall wygłosiła piękną mowę. Wspomniała kilka wybryków Remusa oraz Tonks z ich hogwarckich czasów, a obecni śmiali się przez łzy.  
Przed pogrzebem McGonagall zapytała mnie, czy chciałabym coś powiedzieć. Nie chciałam. Bo co ja mogłam zawrzeć w swojej mowie nad podwójnym grobem, którego można było uniknąć? Że przepraszam? Że byłam głupia, że wszyscy byliśmy głupi? Co miałam wspominać, nasze wspólne nasiadówy nad książkami, w Hogwarcie i później, w Cardiff i podczas tych kilku miesięcy, które Remus mieszkał u mnie?  
Stałam z tyłu, tam gdzie tłum byl już rzadszy. Obserwowałam twarze ludzi, których w większości nie znałam. Wiedziałam, że spora część z nich jest tutaj, by potem móc opowiadać, że uczestniczyli w pogrzebie dwójki Bohaterów Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejskiej. Ci, którzy tu przyszli z potrzeby serca, wyróżniali się na pierwszy rzut oka. W ich twarzach nie było ciekawości i obłudnego smutku. W ich twarzach był smutek szczery, prawdziwy i wierny. Wiele kobiet i dziewcząt - w tym przyjaciółka Harry’ego Pottera, Hermiona Granger, i siostra Rona Weasleya, Ginevra - płakało w chusteczki. Andromeda Tonks, matka Nimfadory, miała twarz zaciętą i chłodną.  
Potem, kiedy marmurowa płyta opadła na miejsce, tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Usunęłam się z drogi, stając w jednej z dalszych, bocznych alejek. Obserwowałam mijających mnie żałobników; tych pozornie smutnych i tych o oczach czerwonych od szczerych łez.  
Minerwa McGonagall stanęła obok mnie.  
\- Knut za twoją myśl. - powiedziała, patrząc gdzieś ponad głowami rozchodzących się. Pozwoliłam sobie na smutny uśmiech. Wolno obracałam na palcu pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem.  
\- Myślę... - powiedziałam wolno. - Że potrzebuję mocnej kawy.  
McGonagall zaśmiała się krótko.  
\- Sama chętnie bym się napiła.  
\- Dziurawy Kocioł, pani profesor? - zaproponowałam więc. Wiedziałam, że stypę urządza Andromeda Tonks w swoim domu, i że zaproszonych jest tylko kilka osób. McGonagall skinęła głową.  
\- Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć na moment do szkoły, a potem do ciebie dołączę. - oznajmiła. - Do zobaczenia, Cassandro.  
Skinęłam uprzejmie głową. McGonagall odeszła, porozmawiać z Andromedą Tonks i profesorem Flitwickiem, a ja wolno ruszyłam w stronę nagrobka. Stanęłam nad płytą z jasnoszarego marmuru i wlepiłam oczy w złote litery, wyryte w kamieniu.

 _Tu spoczywają Remus Lupin i Nimfadora „Tonks” Lupin_  
_Bohaterowie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejskiej_  
_\- Non omnis moriar_

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Ech, Lupin, Lupin. Nerd do samego końca.  
Spotkałam się z McGonagall na kawie jakieś dwie godziny później. Profesorka zamówiła czarną, mocną, niesłodzoną, czym mnie absolutnie nie zaskoczyła. Ja, dla równowagi, piłam zabielaną kawę z bitą śmietaną i cynamonem.  
\- Pogrzeb Snape’a jest jutro. - powiedziała McGonagall w pewnym momencie. - Idziesz?  
Spojrzałam na nią uważnie. Po czym pokręciłam wolno głową. McGonagall przypatrywała mi się uważnie przez chwilę, wreszcie westchnęła lekko.  
\- W tych okolicznościach... - powiedziała i urwała. Upiła łyk kawy. I na tym skończyło się nasze epitafium dla Severusa Snape’a, który bohaterem być może stanie się za jakieś dwa pokolenia.  
*  
\- Panno Bennet.  
\- Panie ministrze… czy powinnam dygnąć?  
Kingsley zaśmiał się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
Maj dobiegał połowy. To był mój pierwszy dzień w Ministerstwie po Bitwie o Hogwart. Akcja oczyszczania instytucji z popleczników Voldemorta rozhulała się pełną parą, nadzorowana przez ocalałych z Zakonu Feniksa. Kingsley Shacklebolt został mianowany tymczasowym ministrem magii i wezwał mnie na spotkanie. No to poszłam się przywitać, zanim zejdę do swojej piwnicy i…  
I dowiem się, co tam się dzieje.  
\- Cassandro. - Kingsley wskazał mi fotel naprzeciwko jego biurka. - Niestety, to nie jest tylko towarzyska wizyta.  
\- Domyśliłam się. - mruknęłam, siadając. Nogę wciąż miałam usztywnioną. Pani Pomfrey zaleciła kilka dni opatrunku i chodzenia o kulach. No to wydobyłam z jakiegoś zakamarku laskę taty, której używał po tym, jak skręcił kostkę podczas gry w tenisa lata temu.  
Dom, ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu - i radości - był nietknięty. Zlecenie stałe w banku opłacało rachunki i nawet władze mugolskie się nie zainteresowały. Było tylko mnóstwo kurzu... i ślady po aktywowanych zaklęciach ochronnych. Więc nie było tak, że nie próbowali. Próbowali. I się sparzyli. A potem pewnie uznali, że jeszcze będzie czas na włam. Chyba pomyśleli, że co ja mogę trzymać w mugolskim domu? Jakieś dokumenty?  
Ha!  
Toście się przeliczyli, panowie.  
Ciekawe, skąd w ogóle wzięli mój adres meldunkowy. Jakoś nie wyobrażałam sobie Malfoya Seniora, grzebiącego w aktach personalnych pracowników Ministerstwa. Czyżby zastraszyli dziewczęta z kadr? W sumie nie byłoby to nic zaskakującego, ba, to była całkiem rozsądna strategicznie rzecz...  
Tak więc ostatnie kilka dni spędziłam w domu, doprowadzając go do porządku. Czułam się, jakbym zbierała kawałki starego życia i układała je w coś nowego. Uczucie było bolesne, ale jednocześnie dość przyjemne. Teraz siedziałam naprzeciwko Kingsleya i obawiałam się nieco, jaki nowy kawałek układanki zostanie mi wręczony.  
\- Aneta Simmengton i Timothy Carborough nie żyją. - oznajmił Shacklebolt prosto z mostu. Poczułam się jak walnięta cepem husyckim w łeb. Zacisnęłam dłonie na podołku. Aneta... Tim. O, Boże. - Jako niewymowni, poczuli się w prawie spróbować walki.  
\- A Żaneta Lewis? I Daniel Lewis? Zespół Tima? - wbiłam sobie paznokcie w nadgarstek. - Co z nimi?  
\- Daniel Lewis zdołał uciec do Francji. - Kingsley uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Ma tam rodzinę. Powinien wrócić za kilka dni. Większość zespołu Tima Carborough została oszczędzona, ich wiedza i umiejętności były śmierciożercom potrzebne. Są cali i zdrowi, pomagają nam w opanowaniu chaosu. Żaneta Lewis, jako mugolaczka, została pozbawiona różdżki i wypędzona ze świata magicznego. Udało jej się dostać do rodziców, do Walii. Jest gotowa do powrotu.  
Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wreszcie wzięłam się w garść i ponownie spojrzałam na Kingsleya. Wyraźnie miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.  
\- Dlatego chciałbym cię mianować Główną Niewymowną.  
Otworzyłam usta.  
Pomyślałam kilka niezbyt cenzuralnych słów.  
Zamknęłam usta.  
\- Cassandro, jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, którym mogę powierzyć ten Departament. - Kingsley nachylił się ku mnie nad stołem. - Byłaś tam, w Hogwarcie, i byłaś tu wcześniej. Dumbledore ci ufał. Ja ci ufam. A pani Simmengton zawsze wyrażała się o tobie pozytywnie. Po prostu nie ma innej osoby na to stanowisko.  
Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale Shacklebolt uniósł rękę i uśmiechnął się.  
\- I tak miałaś kiedyś zostać Główną Niewymowną. - powiedział miękko. - Aneta miała iść na emeryturę za sześć lat. Chciała, żeby ty dostała tę fuchę. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś to widziałem w jej zapiskach administracyjnych.  
Nie miałam pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć.  
\- Chciałbym również, żebyś od września podjęła nauczanie na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. - ciągnął Kingsley. - Albo ty osobiście, albo wyznacz kogoś, kto weźmie grupę młodych… Młodych weteranów Bitwy o Hogwart.  
\- Zamierzasz ich przyjąć bez owutemów?  
\- Sądzę, że aplikujący na aurorów nie będą potrzebowali owutemów po minionym roku. - Kingsley wzruszył ramionami. - Ale program jest reorganizowany. Skontaktuj się z rektorem, proszę, i powiedz mu, co chcesz z nimi omówić… Wydałem mu polecenie, by zaakceptował twoje wytyczne bez komentarzy.  
Otworzyłam usta.  
\- King…  
\- Cass. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Słuchaj, nie będę udawał debila.  
I tak słabo by ci to wyszło.  
\- Wszyscy wiemy, że… dowiadywałaś się. - Kingsley skrzywił się nieco. - Przekopywałaś książki. Wiesz rzeczy, o których nikt inny w Zakonie nie ma pojęcia teraz, kiedy Dumbledore’a nie ma. Na drugiego szefa Zakonu się ni chusteczki nie nadajesz, ale…  
\- Wiem. - przerwałam mu cicho. - Ktoś musi wytłumaczyć im, co właściwie zrobili. I jak to zrobili. Tak?  
\- Mniej więcej. - Shacklebolt pokiwał głową. - Ale bez presji. Teraz mamy mnóstwo czasu na takie tłumaczenie. Zorganizuj sobie Departament. Zaplanuj, co chciałabyś przekazać młodym zdolnym. A kiedy będziesz coś wiedzieć, daj mi znać.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- A teraz nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Leć do tej swojej piwnicy… ludzie Tima pewnie tam na ciebie już czekają.  
*  
Departament Tajemnic był cichy i ciemny. Dłuższą chwilę stałam przed drzwiami gabinetu, zbierając się w sobie. Naciśnięcie klamki wymagało więcej odwagi, niż powrót do Anglii drugiego maja. Wreszcie drzwi skrzypnęły, a ja ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka.  
W gabinecie paliły się wszystkie światła. Biurka były schludnie ustawione w podkowę na środku pomieszczenia, szafki i półki na książki odsunięto ku ścianom. Przy biurkach siedzieli ocaleni niewymowni: zespół Tima. Tima, nie mój. Dwie dziewczyny i dwóch facetów. Stanęłam naprzeciw nich i nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.  
Pierwsza wstała młodsza z dziewczyn. Podeszła do mnie i uściskała mnie mocno. A potem nagle wszyscy się rzucili i tak staliśmy, w grupowym uścisku, przez jakiś czas. Miałam łzy w gardle. Nawet nie znałam imion tych ludzi.  
A oni nie mieli mi za złe, że uciekłam.  
Potem usiedliśmy przy biurkach i wzięliśmy się do roboty. Poznałam moich nowych podwładnych, razem ze skróconą historią ich ostatniego roku. Zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że trzeba porzucić na jakiś czas wymyślne badania i eksperymenty, a pomóc doprowadzić resztę Ministerstwa do jako takiego porządku. Jedna z dziewcząt - Tamara Carville - zgłosiła się do wspierania mnie w wykładach na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. Jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji, czy sama poprowadzę te wykłady, czy kogoś oddeleguję; to się zobaczy, jest jeszcze czas.  
Jeden z chłopaków - John Stanislavsky - podsunął mi teczkę, podpisaną „Potencjalni kandydaci”. Ucieszyłam się, widząc to. Departament Tajemnic prowadził nadzór nad wynikami uczniów Hogwartu - nie ingerując, po prostu pozostając w kontakcie z profesorami. Mieliśmy również wyniki dzieci uczonych w domu, przez rodziców, chociaż tych było zaledwie kilkoro.  
Na liście, wypisanej ręką Anety, było zaledwie kilka nazwisk.  
Lepsze to niż nic.  
Zatrzasnęłam teczkę i spojrzałam na moich ludzi. Moich, nie Tima. Powinnam coś chyba powiedzieć. Podnieść ich na duchu. Pocieszyć. Przeprosić za ucieczkę, czy cholera wie, co.  
Zanim jednak zdołałam coś powiedzieć, Tamara uścisnęła mi rękę.  
\- Dobrze, że przeżyłaś. - powiedziała, patrząc mi w oczy.  
\- To nie była ucieczka. - dodał John Stanislavsky. - To był taktyczny odwrót.  
Pozostało mi się roześmiać. Razem śmialiśmy się, a łzy rozpryskiwały się na drewnie biurek, na papierach, na orlich piórach poplamionych atramentem.  
*  
\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, Cassandro. - powiedziała McGonagall, przyglądając mi się znad okularów. Uśmiechnęłam się z trudem.  
\- Mogłam wysłać list. - przyznałam. - Ale pomyślałam, że osobista wizyta będzie bardziej na miejscu… mam, w sumie, dobrą wiadomość. Tak mi się wydaje.  
\- Słucham. - pani dyrektor wskazała mi fotel, w którym zwykle siadałam. Gabinet, dawniej należący do Dumbledore’a, wyglądał prawie identycznie jak kiedyś. Zaszło tu kilka drobnych zmian; niektóre srebrzyste instrumenty zniknęły, przybyło książek i tablic transmutacyjnych, było również jakby mniej kurzu. Na oknie stała nawet mała paprotka o kolorowych końcówkach liści.  
\- Dostałam awans. - powiedziałam cicho. - Na szefową całego Departamentu Tajemnic.  
\- O! - McGonagall spojrzała na mnie, wyraźnie mile zaskoczona. - Gratulacje, Cassandro. Należało ci się.  
\- Nie należało. - uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam dyrektorce w twarz. - To stanowisko powinno było przypaść Timowi Carborough. Ale nie przypadło, bo śmierciożercy go zabili. Oparł się Imperiusowi Thicknesse’a, więc pozbyli się go w najskuteczniejszy możliwy sposób. A ja uciekłam. - dodałam z goryczą. McGonagall przyglądała mi się uważnie.  
\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. - oświadczyła po chwili, zdjąwszy okulary. Wzięła z szuflady dużą kraciastą chustę i starannie wytarła szkła. - Znając ciebie, napyskowałabyś Voldemortowi i tyle byłoby z twojego mózgu i wiedzy. Dzięki ucieczce przeżyłaś. Wróciłaś na czas, pomogłaś nam w bitwie… I możesz dalej nauczać. Zaproponowałabym ci stanowisko w Hogwarcie, gdyby nie to, że w Departamencie Tajemnic jesteś chyba bardziej potrzebna. - profesorka włożyła szkła z powrotem i spojrzała na mnie ciepło.  
\- Nie cierpię uczyć. - jęknęłam.  
\- Ale jednak zgłosiłaś się do wykładania na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim. - wytknęła mi McGonagall tonem, w którym stal podszyta była humorem.  
Cholera, skąd ona to wiedziała? Kingsley jej sypnął czy miała wtyki na Uniwerku? Czy wszyscy hogwarccy dyrektorzy muszą być tak piekielnie mądrzy i jest to po prostu wpisane w estetykę zawodu czy jak, cholera?  
\- I to w grupie aktywnej, nie dla amnezjatorów. - dodała profesorka jakby po namyśle. - A chyba w tym roku grupa naszych młodych bohaterów wybiera się na uczelnię, co?  
Westchnęłam.  
\- Tak wyszło. - mruknęłam. - I czego ja mam ich nauczyć? Młody Potter i Weasley widzieli więcej w ciągu ostatniego roku niż ja przez całe życie.  
\- Widzieli, owszem. - przyznała McGonagall. - Ale czy rozumieją?  
Spojrzałam na nią z namysłem.  
\- Pomóż im zrozumieć. - dyrektorka wzruszyła ramionami. - Nic więcej dla nich zrobić nie możesz. Wiedza to potęga, rozumienie to podstawa. Zresztą, co ja będę tłuc szefowej Departamentu Tajemnic. Sama doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.  
Milczałam, bo przecież miała rację.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. - McGonagall przerzuciła papiery na biurku, wybrała jeden i zlustrowała go uważnie. - Skoro już tu jesteś. - położyła przede mną kartę pergaminu, zapisaną schludnym, wyraźnym pismem, z pieczęcią szkoły na górze i podpisem dyrektora na dole.  
\- Mamy kilka nowych miejsc w radzie nadzorczej szkoły. - powiedziała Minerwa McGonagall spokojnie. - Chciałabym, byś zajęła jedno z nich.  
Spróbowałam coś powiedzieć i słowa o mało nie wyskoczyły mi nosem. Wydałam z siebie jakiś dziwaczny dźwięk, ni to dławienie się, ni to szloch, ni to chichot. Dyrektorka patrzyła na mnie spokojnie, złożywszy łokcie na biurku.  
\- Ja? - wykrztusiłam wreszcie. Czy ich wszystkih pogrzało? Główna Niewymowna - jeszcze okej, spoko, mogłam z tym żyć, miałam dostatecznie dużo sprytu i doświadczenia. Ale hogwarcka rada nadzorcza? Komu to, u diabła, strzeliło do głowy?  
\- Ty. - McGonagall skinęła głową. - Przyda się tam ktoś boleśnie zdroworozsądkowy. No i czy Kingsley ci nie powiedział, że Aneta Simmengton też miała stanowisko w radzie nadzorczej? To chyba ma coś wspólnego z tym, że Hogwart to twierdza starożytnej magii, a wy tam w Departamencie Tajemnic się tym trochę zajmujecie...  
Otworzyłam usta i siedziałam tak przez chwilę z niezbyt mądrą miną.  
\- Zastanowię się. - wyjąkałam wreszcie. McGonagall rzuciła mi uśmiech i skinęła lekko głową.  
*  
Grupa, siedząca przede mną w niewygodnych ławkach Uniwersytetu, była zaiste niezwykła. Poza normalnymi dzieciakami świeżo po Hogwarcie, było tu parę osób bez owutemów, za to z bliznami wojennymi, niekoniecznie na twarzach. Na samym tyle klasy, ale w pewien dziwaczny sposób również jakoś bardzo na pierwszym planie, siedziała natomiast para, której się cholernie bałam. Rudzielec, który mógł być tylko Ronem Weasleyem, i Harry Potter. Patrzenie na nich było prawie przerażające. Potter był tak podobny do ojca, że to było jak patrzenie na ducha - tylko te zielone oczy Lily. A Ron Weasley miał na twarzy ten sam zblazowany wyraz, na jaki napatrzyłam się swego czasu u Fabiana i Gideona.  
Niech to szlag.  
\- Witajcie w teorii magii. - powiedziałam swoim zwykłym, suchym tonem. Grupa wlepiała we mnie to zaskoczone spojrzenie, do którego przywykłam już z pięć razy. Tak, nie nosiłam szat czarownicy, skoro mogłam wybrać mugolskie dżinsy i przydużą koszulową bluzkę. Spojrzenia dziewczyn z pierwszego rzędu co chwila uciekały w dół, na moje ukochane smokerskie glany, obecnie już solidnie wytarte i rozchodzone. - I zanim zadacie swoje stałe pytanie: po wała nam teoria magii? Udzielę wam odpowiedzi: bo tak.  
Szumek. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, zsuwając okulary z nosa i przecierając je skrajem bluzki.  
\- Główne motto mojej klasy brzmi: _scito te hostis tuus_. - ciągnęłam spokojnie i nasadziłam okulary z powrotem na nos. - Ktoś zna?  
Cisza.  
\- Nikt? - uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. - Jakim cudem zdaliście sumy z zaklęć? Znaj swojego wroga, moje dzieci.  
\- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi. - oburzył się ktoś ze środka klasy.  
\- Jesteście bandą smarkaczy. - oświadczyłam stanowczo. - Która swoje przeżyła, zgoda, widziała rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać i która robiła rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny robić. W mojej klasie musicie jednak zapomnieć o swojej młodzieńczej nieomylności i przyznać, że nie we wszystkim macie rację. No i nie zapominajmy o tak podstawowej rzeczy, jak różnica wieku.  
Odwróciłam się do tablicy.  
\- Nazywam się Cassandra Bennet. - oznajmiłam, skrobiąc zawzięcie. - I, jeśli się odrobinę poznamy, będę się wam śniła po nocach, i to nie w ten fajny sposób.  
Śmieszki.  
\- Teoria magii ma was przygotować na to, by improwizować w terenie. - kontynuowałam, notując na tablicy kolejne pozycje literatury. - Ma wam uświadomić, jak działa magia w jej najbardziej podstawowym aspekcie. To spowoduje lekkie zaburzenie światopoglądu u części z was. - odłożyłam kredę i odwróciłam się z powrotem do klasy. - Ponieważ część mojego wykładu będzie się opierać na zagadnieniach z fizyki kwantowej.  
Spora część klasy wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy, reszta z niezrozumieniem zmarszczyła brwi. Bezczelnie, nie kryjąc się z tym, wynotowałam nazwiska tych, którzy się wystraszyli. Wśród nich był Harry Potter, co absolutnie mnie nie zaskoczyło. Klasa obserwowała mnie, zaskoczona.  
\- Ci, którzy wiedzą, a w każdym razie mętnie kojarzą, co to fizyka kwantowa, ręce w górę.  
Przerażeni niepewnie unieśli ręce.  
\- Dobra. Jesteście pochodzenia mugolskiego lub mieszanego, prawda?  
Cichy szumek potwierdzenia.  
\- Super. Może będziecie mieli łatwiej.  
\- CO? - ryknął Ron Weasley z tła i zaraz został pociągnięty na krzesło przez Harry’ego Pottera.  
\- To mugolska nauka o cząstkach, które tworzą nasz świat na bardzo podstawowym poziomie. - wyjaśniłam. - Jak stąd wyjdziecie, idźcie do najbliższej mugolskiej biblioteki i zapoznajcie się z definicją atomu. I to jest wasze zadanie domowe. A teraz lecimy z tym koksem. I kiedy przestaniecie rozumieć, co do was mówię, od razu dajcie mi znać.  
Przeczekałam szelesty wyjmowanych pergaminów i piór, z zadowoleniem dostrzegłam jedną z dziewczyn wydobywającą z torby mugolski zeszyt i długopis. Zaczęłam wykład od całkowitych podstaw, które na pewno słyszeli już od Flitwicka i McGonagall w Hogwarcie. Obserwowałam klasę uważnie. Niektórzy to zauważyli - większość nie. Wśród tych, co zauważyli, były dwie trzecie Złotego Trio.  
\- Jeszcze jedno. - oznajmiłam, zerkając na zegarek pięć minut przed końcem wykładu. - Poza byciem dziwaczną karykaturą profesor McGonagall, jestem także tą suką, która ocenia was psychologicznie.  
Szybko zduszony jęk.  
\- To ja wystawię opinię pod koniec roku. - oświadczyłam, ignorując tę reakcję. - I to mnie niektórzy z was będą winić. A ja was będę obserwować bardzo, bardzo uważnie. - przesunęłam spojrzeniem znad okularów po rzędach lekko przerażonych twarzy. - I to jest druga bardzo ważna rzecz, jaką powinniście zapamiętać o moich zajęciach: wszystko jest testem. Żadne pytanie, zadane przeze mnie, nie jest bezsensowne. Żadne zadanie nie jest bezcelowe. A teraz spadajcie na eliksiry.  
Grupa zaczęła się zbierać i tylko dwie trzecie Złotego Trio robiły to jakoś powoli. Pozbierałam swoje książki na kupę i czekałam, aż studenci łaskawie zabiorą tyłki z sali. W ogóle nie zdumiałam się, kiedy Potter stanął nad moim biurkiem. Weasley szedł do drzwi z wahaniem, ale nie został w klasie, mądrze wybierając czekanie w korytarzu.  
\- Słucham? - rzuciłam, wtykając luźne strony na miejsce w książce.  
\- Wie pani… - zaczął Potter.  
\- Wiem więcej, niż ci się zdaje, Potter. - powiedziałam z westchnieniem i wyprostowałam się, by spojrzeć młodemu w oczy. O Boże, to było naprawdę dziwne. Z twarzy Jamesa spoglądały na mnie oczy Lily, może nieco chłodniejsze w wyrazie, i może Harry był od ojca nieco wyższy, i były tam drobne różnice - brak tego zawadiackiego rysu, więcej rozsądku, większa łagodność - które pozwalały mi zachować chłodny umysł i nie wrzasnąć „Rogacz, cholera, a pytałam, czyście dobrze wybrali!”.  
\- I nie zamierzam ci dawać taryfy ulgowej, jeśli o to chodzi. - powstrzymałam myśl, zanim zrobiła się za duża, by ją zatrzymać w głowie. - Zresztą, jeśli prawdą jest, co mówią, nie będziesz miał ze mną problemów… w każdym razie, nie będą one zbyt duże. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- A co mówią? - zapytał Potter, a w jego głosie brzmiało zirytowane rozbawienie.  
\- Że jesteś jak ojciec, tylko bardziej jak matka. - odparłam cicho. - Cóż. Zobaczymy. A teraz spadaj na eliksiry.  
Potter zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił. Obserwowałam go uważnie. Gwałtownym ruchem okularnika poprawił szkła, zsuwające mu się z nosa. Na nadgarstku miał zegarek, który dobrze znałam; zegarek, wcześniej należący do Fabiana. Z trudem zachowałam obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Znała pani moich rodziców? - zapytał z wyraźnym wahaniem, jakby wcale nie chciał zapytać. Skinęłam wolno głową.  
\- Znałam ich ze szkoły i… później. - powiedziałam cicho. - Myślę, że raz czy dwa pomogłam im zwiać, zanim było za późno.  
Opracowałam dla nich jedno z najtrudniejszych zaklęć w świecie magii i trzymałam cię w ramionach tej nocy, której zginęli, a ty spałeś, podczas gdy ja słuchałam rozmów Zakonu, płynących w lusterkach, pomyślałam, czując w gardle ucisk. Minęło ponad siedemnaście lat, a jednak ta noc wciąż bolała.  
\- Znałam też Syriusza. - dodałam pozornie obojętnie i podniosłam stosik książek z biurka. Potter spojrzał na mnie gwałtownie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Wygoniłam go z klasy, którą zamknęłam starannie, i nie obracając się więcej w jego stronę odeszłam. Srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem palił mnie jak żywym ogniem.  
*  
Nie pamiętałam o tym, że to mam, przez długie, długie lata. Otrzymałam to w ‘81, z poleceniem ukrycia w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie istniało bezpieczniejsze miejsce od sejfu, który ukryty był w głębinach Departamentu Tajemnic. Zabezpieczony taką ilością magii i mugolstwa, że nikt, kto nie wiedział jak, nie mógł go otworzyć - po prostu nie - był najbezpieczniejszą lokacją w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie wspominając o tym, że mało kto wiedział o istnieniu tego sejfu. I tam, przez te wszystkie lata, bezpieczne i zapomniane, spoczywały różdżki Jamesa i Lily Potterów.  
Z ręką opartą na zimnych, ciężkich drzwiach sejfu, wpatrywałam się w drewniane, podłużne pudełko. Pudełko leżało na stercie papierów, które kiedyś były pewnym tomem czarnomagicznym, ale teraz zmieniły się w kupę luźnych kart, niedających się złączyć żadnym zaklęciem ani mugolskimi sposobami (a próbowałam). Czując w sercu kawałek lodu, sięgnęłam do sejfu. Na dłoni poczułam łaskotanie setki zaklęć sprawdzających. Pozwoliłam magii ochronnej mnie zidentyfikować, zanim złapałam za pudełko. Zbyt szybkie zabieranie rzeczy z sejfu mogło się skończyć… nieciekawie. Nie wiedziałam, jak dokładnie, ale wolałam się nie dowiadywać.  
Powoli wyjęłam podłużne, drewniane pudełko i starannie wsunęłam je do torby, zwieszającej się z mojego ramienia. Dokładnie zamknęłam sejf, domykając wszystkie zamki i reaktywując wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne. Sejf był niby mało używany - należał do tej kategorii zabezpieczeń, do której odwoływaliśmy się w ostatecznej ostateczności - ale lepiej, żeby coś się nie zjebało na mojej wachcie.  
Włożyłam to tu tak dawno temu… W innym życiu. Wtedy, kiedy tylko mi się wydawało, że to już koniec. Że nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia, a ja mogę się zająć swoim życiem. Kiedy uważałam się za doświadczoną i mądrą, słusznie cyniczną. Teraz, osiemnaście lat później, w wieku trzydziestu dziewięciu lat, rozumiałam jak bardzo byłam głupia wtedy.  
I jak niewiele mądrzejsza jestem teraz.  
Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i obejrzałam się przez ramię. Łuk Śmierci tkwił, nieporuszony, na środku amfiteatru. Ostrożnie zeszłam do niecki i stanęłam przed kurtyną. Jak zwykle usłyszałam westchnienia i szepty, które prawie dało się zrozumieć. Wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, niemal dotykając miękkiej, falującej powierzchni, która była nie całkiem Tutaj, ale też nie całkiem Tam. Przez chwilę tak stałam, oddychając wolno i głęboko.  
Zastanawiałam się, co by zrobiła, gdyby coś teraz chwyciło mnie za rękę.  
Opuściłam dłoń. Drżącymi palcami poprawiłam okulary, zsuwające mi się z nosa. Potem odwróciłam się i odeszłam, ignorując szept jak szelest liści na delikatnym wietrze.  
Cassandra…  
*  
\- Potter, zaczekaj chwilę. Weasley, ty zjeżdżaj, z tobą pogadam sobie później.  
Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przestrachem. Ron Weasley, rzucając mi niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia, wrzucił książki do swojej torby i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi nieco mocniej niż trzeba było. Sięgnęłam po torbę i z łupnięciem postawiłam ją na biurku. Harry, ostrożny i zaciekawiony jednocześnie, podszedł. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wyjęłam z torby nieduże, podłużne pudełko.  
Spojrzałam na Harry’ego. Obserwował mnie uważnie. W jego zielonych oczach błyszczała podejrzliwość - całkiem uzasadniona, prawdę mówiąc.  
\- Dostałam to na przechowanie w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. - powiedziałam cicho. - Sądzę, że najwyższy czas, bym przekazała to dalej.  
Włożyłam mu pudełko w dłonie. Rzucił mi spojrzenie, boleśnie podobne do spojrzenia Lily. Powoli otworzył pudełko. Widziałam, jak gwałtownie nabiera powietrza, a jego oczy ogromnieją.  
\- To… czy to… - zająknął się.  
\- Różdżki twoich rodziców, tak. - westchnęłam lekko. - Powinnam ci je oddać już dawno, ale nawet nie pamiętałam, że je mam.  
Harry wpatrywał się w różdżki roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Uniósł dłoń i ostrożnie pogładził różdżkę Jamesa. Potem zatrzasnął pudełko, jakby podejmował jakąś decyzję, i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy były chłodne i podejrzliwe. Uniosłam brew.  
\- Chciałbym kiedyś z panią porozmawiać. - oznajmił tonem, bardzo podobnym do tonu rozkazu. Pozwoliłam sobie na krzywy półuśmiech.  
\- Dobrze, chyba jestem ci to winna. - westchnęłam. - Dziś, po twoich zajęciach, w Dziurawym Kotle.


	3. Epilog. Droga przed nami

Harry pił piwo kremowe. Ja piłam kawę po mugolsku. Młody wyraźnie był nieco skrępowany i w sumie nie dziwiłam mu się zbytnio: nie na co dzień siedzi się w Dziurawym Kotle ze swoim wykładowcą, którego się cały rok boi. Nie popędzałam go, w milczeniu obserwowałam innych bywalców Kotła. Czekałam na pytanie.  
\- Skąd pani znała moich rodziców? - zapytał wreszcie Harry, odstawiając kufel na stół. Uśmiechnęłam się.  
\- Znałam ich z Hogwartu. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Byliśmy w jednej klasie, chociaż ja byłam w Ravenclawie. Jamesa, Lily i Remusa poznałam w szkole… z Syriuszem znałam się już wcześniej. Mieszkam niedaleko Grimmauld Place, nasze matki znały się ze szkoły, tak jakoś wyszło.  
Harry skinął głową. Wyjaśnienie było proste, logiczne i prawdziwe.  
\- Ani Syriusz, ani Remus nigdy o pani nie wspomniali. - powiedział Harry oskarżycielskim tonem. Zaśmiałam się.  
\- No, ja myślę! - obróciłam filiżankę na spodeczku. - Cenię sobie moją prywatność, takie mam zboczenie zawodowe. - spoważniałam. - Nie byliśmy bardzo blisko, Harry. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - Tylko z Syriuszem… - urwałam. Odruchowo nakryłam dłonią pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem. Harry obserwował to z uwagą i widziałam, jak zaczyna rozumieć. Wzięłam się w garść. - No i Remus wynajmował u mnie pokój przez jakiś czas, ale wtedy też byłam zbyt zajęta na zacieśnianie przyjaźni.  
Harry pokiwał głową, ale wciąż obserwował mnie uważnie.  
\- Działałam w Zakonie. - ciągnęłam. - Nieco obok. Jako mózg operacji. Znalazłam dla nich Zaklęcie Fideliusa i próbowałam powstrzymać Syriusza przed strasznym głupstwem… to mi słabo wyszło, przyznaję. - zajrzałam do filiżanki z kawą. Harry ciągle wpatrywał się we mnie, a twarz miał całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu. Pewnie mi nie wierzył. W sumie miał powody: skoro odgrywałam tak ważną rolę w życiu jego najbliższych, dlaczego nie wiedział o moim istnieniu? Miał wszelkie prawo być ostrożny.  
\- Ani Syriusz, ani Remus nie opowiadali ci o mnie, bo zawsze był jakiś ważniejszy temat. - powiedziałam po chwili. - Wszyscy liczyliśmy, że na opowieści i wspomnienia jeszcze będzie czas. Później.  
\- No, to się przeliczyliście. - mruknął Harry sarkastycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.  
\- Fakt. - przyznałam ze spokojem. - Na to wygląda.  
\- Jednego nie rozumiem. - powiedział Harry. - Skoro, jak sama pani twierdzi, słabo znała pani moich rodziców, skąd u pani ich różdżki?  
Roześmiałam się. Sprytny dzieciak. Tak bardzo podobny do ojca, chociaż charakterek miał chyba bardziej po Lily. Ona też sprawiała wrażenie panienki, której dało się wiele wmówić, ale szybko rozpraszała tę iluzję. Wystarczyło, że się odezwała z tym swoim mocnym, ironicznym poczuciem humoru. O tak, bardzo przypominał swoich rodziców.  
\- Właśnie dlatego, że byłam nieoczywistym wyborem. - powiedziałam wesoło, choć wcale nie czułam wesołości. - No i miałam dostęp do naprawdę niezłych zabezpieczeń.  
\- Nie ma pani na zdjęciu Zakonu. - rzucił Harry, jakby przedstawiał mi kolejne zarzuty.  
\- Bo to ja je robiłam. - odbiłam piłeczkę.  
\- Każdy może tak powiedzieć.  
\- Fakt. - przyznałam. - A jednak mówię prawdę. Remus działał w wilkołaczym podziemiu. Patronusem Jamesa był jeleń. Syriusza: wielki pies. Lily: łania. Neville Longbottom urodził się trzydziestego lipca i był drugim kandydatem na Wybrańca…  
Harry pobladł gwałtownie. Ukryłam uśmiech za filiżanką kawy. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie oczami okrągłymi za szkłami okularów, a jego palce zaciskały się wolno na uchu kufla z piwem kremowym.  
\- Nikomu tego nie mówiłem. - powiedział wolno.  
\- Dumbledore pokazał mi przepowiednię. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - A ja byłam na chrzcinach Neville’a. Nie bez powodu pracuję, gdzie pracuję, Potter. Potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch i wyciągnąć wnioski.  
I umiem układać puzzle z ludzi, dodałam w myślach, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy patrzę z daleka.  
\- Powiedzmy, że pani wierzę. - stwierdził Potter po chwili. - Dlaczego mówi mi to pani akurat teraz?  
\- Bo wreszcie masz czas. I głowę wolną od odpowiedzialności za nasz świat. - dopiłam kawę. - Wreszcie możesz być egoistą i zająć się sobą, a nie polityką, wojną, ratowaniem świata i cholera wie, czym jeszcze. No i ja mam wreszcie jakby mniej na głowie. - dodałam po krótkim namyśle. Jakimś cudem udało mi się skompletować zespół. Miałam całkiem sporo chętnych, a reputacja weteranki Bitwy o Hogwart miała chyba coś z tym wspólnego. No i nie było już przeciwko komu się zbroić. Mogliśmy robić swoje w spokoju.  
I robiliśmy swoje. Dłubaliśmy w badaniach. Pomagaliśmy innym Departamentom, jeśli poprosiły grzecznie. Kingsley Shacklebolt rozbrajał resztki śmierciożerczego prawa, przywracał ład i porządek taki, jak się dało. Procesy pojmanych śmierciożerców i ich sprzymierzeńców trwały. Byłam powołana na świadka w kilku z nich, ale na szczęście tylko kilku. W tym Augusta Rookwooda, do którego miałam osobistą pretensję: desekrację mojego ukochanego Departamentu. Chwilowo wyrok opiewał na dożywocie w Azkabanie i zamierzałam zrobić wszystko, by faktycznie poszedł siedzieć.  
*  
\- Kingsley Shacklebolt ruszył proces uniewinniania Syriusza. - powiedziałam, kręcąc nieuważnie filiżanką. - Będę zeznawać.  
Harry gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Nie wiedziałem. - powiedział młody. Skinęłam głową.  
\- Nie miałeś prawa. - stwierdziłam spokojnie. - Sprawa ruszyła dopiero dziś rano. Ja się dowiedziałam pocztą pantoflową i chyba tylko dlatego, że Shacklebolt mnie lubi. Tak na marginesie, oficjalnie wcale tego nie wiesz. Więc kiedy King cię poinformuje, udawaj zaskoczonego z łaski swojej.  
Harry przyglądał mi się uważnie.  
\- Bo inaczej nie minie mnie połajanka od ministra, a średnio mi się chce słuchać o tym, że odebrałam mu przyjemność poinformowania cię osobiście. - dodałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Dlaczego pani? - zadał celne pytanie Harry.  
Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy.  
Exeter. Bristol. Chłodny dzień, mżawka w powietrzu. Trzask deportacji, zaraz później następny. Rozpacz i wściekłość w czarnych oczach.

 _\- U Dursleyów?!_  
_\- Nie wiem, możliwe._  
_\- Oszalał!_  
_\- Syriusz…!_  
Zawrót głowy, dezorientacja; Confundus. Potem tłum. Zapach dymu i krwi. Histeryczny śmiech. A we mnie żal, wtedy jeszcze nieuświadomiony, ale już gorący, wypalający sobie drogę przez następnych osiemnaście lat.

\- Ponieważ ja wiem. - powiedziałam, otrząsając się z myśli. - I rozumiem. Widziałam to. Byłam tam, mówiłam ci. Znałam Syriusza odkąd mieliśmy pięć lat. Pamiętam, jak tłukłam go po głowie plastikowym wiaderkiem, bo zabrał mi łopatkę do piasku i nie chciał oddać…  
Harry wpatrywał się we mnie co najmniej jakby zobaczył stepującego dementora. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.  
\- Opowiem ci kiedyś, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponowałam miękko. - Wszystko, co pamiętam. Co wiem. O nich wszystkich.  
\- Mówiła pani, że słabo ich znała. - przypomniał mi Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył tonem jak granit nagrobkowy.  
\- Owszem. - przytaknęłam spokojnie. - Ale ty, Potter, ty ich nie znasz prawie wcale.  
*  
Harry pił drugie piwo kremowe. Ja zamówiłam sok dyniowy z pianką cynamonową. Od dłuższej chwili siedzieliśmy w ciszy, Potter wyraźnie pogrążony w niewesołych myślach. Obserwowałam go spokojnie, gładząc brzeg szklanki. Widziałam jakieś pytanie - może prośbę - formujące się w jego głowie. Wreszcie młody podniósł głowę.  
\- Chcę tam wejść. - oświadczył kategorycznie.  
\- Do Sali Śmierci? - pojęłam od razu. - Nie ma mowy. Ledwie mi się udało was wybronić po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, absolutnie się nie zgadzam.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał celnie Harry. Już się chyba pozbierał i uruchomił swoją liderską naturę: chcę, walczę o zdobycie, mam. Ha, nie ze mną te numery, Potter. Przez siedem lat wspierałam proces naukowy czwórki Huncwotów, a zagonić twojego ojca do książek tak łatwo nie było.  
\- Papierologia. - mruknęłam.  
\- Czy to nie pani jest szefową całego Departamentu?  
\- No jestem. A co to ma do rzeczy?  
\- Nic. - Potter wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, że to pewnie pani podpisuje zgody na takie wnioski. Według swojego widzimisię.  
Oż ty draniu. Nie bez powodu nosisz nazwisko Potter, cholero jedna.  
Uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust.  
\- Przyjdź w któryś czwartek. - powiedziałam. - Coś pomyślimy.  
Skinął głową. Nie powiedział niczego, ale widziałam, że mu ulżyło. Zastanawiałam się tylko, czego on oczekuje od tej wizyty. Co go ciągnęło tam, w ten ciemny amfiteatr, do tych szeptów i westchnień, które prawie, zawsze tylko prawie dało się zrozumieć.  
Potem przypomniałam sobie, jak stałam pod Łukiem z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę kurtyny i uznałam, że głupio się zastanawiam. Bo przecież wiem. Chciał tam pójść z tego samego powodu, dla którego ja tam czasem schodziłam. Na minutę, dwie. Po prostu postać. Posłuchać. Mieć nadzieję, że może… Że może istnieje życie po śmierci.  
*  
Harry spojrzał na zegarek.  
\- Leć. - powiedziałam, widząc to. - Będziemy mieli jeszcze czas na wspominki. I pamiętaj, za tydzień kolokwium z teorii rozpadu zaklęć.  
Harry Potter zebrał się błyskawicznie, dopił swoje kremowe piwo i poleciał w stronę wyjścia na Pokątną. Westchnęłam i poszłam za nim powoli, po drodze płacąc u Toma rachunek. Wyszłam na Pokątną chwilę po Harrym i zauważyłam go jeszcze w tłumie, zanim całkiem zniknął. Już ktoś na niego czekał, grupa znajomych, tak młodych i radosnych, jak tylko można było chcieć.  
Patrzyłam, jak Harry wita się z przyjaciółmi. W grupce były dwie rude czupryny: Ron i Ginny Weasleyowie. Obserwowałam, jak Ginny całuje Harry’ego w policzek i wtula się pod jego ramię. Byli tam również i Neville Longbottom, i Luna Lovegood, i Hermiona Granger w szacie Hogwartu, otoczona ramieniem przez Rona Weasleya. Razem odeszli, śmiejąc się i gadając głośno, jak stadko wróbli. Czułam uśmiech, wylewający mi się na twarz. Przez tę jedną chwilę wszystko było w porządku, świat kręcił się tak, jak powinien, a ulica Pokątna pachniała kardamonem i czarami.


End file.
